


失去的似乎不能挽回

by friends



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tsukinaga Leo





	失去的似乎不能挽回

“你……做什么……”leo的脸红了，他抱着天祥院英智的肩膀，没有做出下一步举动。  
“呵呵，这不是很明显吗？”英智弯起眼睛，露出他的微笑，他的手伸进衣服里，搂着leo的腰让他坐在自己身上。  
“为什么要这么做，天使你也不想这么做吧。”  
“我只是不能做，我服用的药会让性欲减退。”  
Leo的脸更红了，但他瞪大了眼睛：“那你想要我做什么？我不明白。”  
“不用你最擅长的妄想吗？”  
“不要不要，我不要。”他松开手，几乎就要离开英智的身体。  
“陪陪我吧，只是假装发生了什么也好。”英智注视着他，缓缓合上眼睛。他们的距离在拉近，leo最终在他的嘴唇上轻吻了一下。  
他们抱着彼此，leo把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。英智的手还在衣服里，但leo允许他搂得更紧。  
“这样感觉真好。”leo闭着眼睛说，“如果早点和天使拥抱就好了。”  
“嗯，我也一直很想抱leo。”  
“为什么没有早点这么做呢？”  
英智想到他利用leo，陷害leo，抛弃leo，他们甚至没有道歉，也没有和好，假装什么都没有发生一样拥抱。他宁愿扮演抛弃朋友的人，但在他的梦境里，曾经的所有人都离他而去，除了leo。他知道只有leo是真心喜欢自己而被自己抛弃的。  
他开口：“你的味道很好。”  
“唔嗯……”leo有些不自在地动了一下，他怀疑继续这个姿势下去会发生不妙的事。  
他甚至没考虑过leo回来。也许他害怕与leo的会面。面对一个被自己喜爱的，也被自己伤害的人，对他来说还是初次尝试。  
“感觉好多了。”  
“什么感觉？”leo已经恢复了表情，因为天祥院没有进一步动作，他乐意把这理解为朋友间的友好接触。  
“嗯……我该走了。”leo说完，就感觉腰上的力道轻了很多，然后英智缓慢地松开手。  
“我明天会再来看你。”  
英智露出微笑：“谢谢你。”  
他可以说很多，他可以说我希望你再留一会儿，我希望你能陪我过夜，我喜欢你，我和你在一起的时候一直很开心，或者，对不起。  
英智没有说任何一句他想说的话，他像平常一样体面地和leo道别，目送leo离开。接着再度被孤独感包围。  
在这个不平衡的世界，他有信赖的朋友和疼爱的后辈，也有为了利益合作的同事，不理解他的陌生人，更有被他伤害的无数人以及恨透了他的无数人。leo站在这些人的中间，他是有着相似灵魂的同伴，但他们却选择了不同的道路。交叉线上的两人从相遇开始就越走越远。  
有人愿意走过他的所有卑鄙的罪恶原谅他，但他真的值得原谅吗？无论是舞台上的王子，还是利用并伤害其他人的学生会长，这都是他自己的选择，这份坚持走下去的心情从没有因为其他人而左右过，是他把那些人踩在脚下，所以也只有他来承担那些谩骂诅咒。这是没有人能分担的。  
Leo从没说过原谅他。

天快亮的时候，英智睡着了，他不记得自己梦到了什么，但醒来的时候几乎被悲伤感淹没。他看到leo就坐在他旁边。  
“leo？”  
“欸？我没有吵到天使吧？突然有了灵感，我没有办法必须要写下来。”  
“没有。”英智撑着床铺试图坐起来。  
“是这个按钮吧，我帮你把床抬起来。“leo站起来。  
“嗯，你的曲子没关系吗？”  
“已经写好啦，我想想，嗯……就叫《沉睡的天使》吧。”  
英智在leo的帮助下把床头抬高。  
“你没有睡好吗？早知道昨晚就留下来了。”  
“让我看看吧。”  
Leo把乐谱递给他。  
“我可以弹给你听哦，虽然没有钢琴，但可以用手机软件，不过比起现场版音色还是差很多。”  
他们和以前有些不同了。Leo已经很久不来病房看他了，他以为他再也不会来了。  
“为什么来看我？”  
“嗯——剧团活动的时候，那个，变魔术的家伙告诉我你在梦里喊了我的名字。”  
英智没有说话，他看着leo，脸上是克制的惊讶。  
“听说你在这里，离星奏馆不是很远所以我就过来找你了。过几天我要去意大利了，到时候就不能来看你了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“你还想要抱我吗？”  
英智伸出一只手，leo立刻扑进他的怀里，在他的胸前蹭了蹭脸蛋。  
“天使身上有消毒水的味道。”  
“呵呵，不要太用力，护士要说的。”  
“一看到天使就有音乐要从脑袋里出来了！天使唱出来吧，好久没有听过天使唱歌了，好想听天使的歌声啊。”  
“好啊，那我来唱吧，只要你喜欢就好。”  
“天使昨天为什么亲我？”  
“不用你最擅长的妄想吗？”  
Leo用力摇头：“不行，我想不出来。”  
“没有什么特别的理由，你也一样会做一些没有特别理由的事吧，这方面我们很像。”  
Leo看上去有些沮丧：“在去佛罗伦萨前我都会来看你。”  
“你可以吃这里的水果，这次送来的还很新鲜，看上去很甜。”英智停顿了一下，他想要说就像以前一样。  
“好，那我就不客气了。”  
“我听说了你要去佛罗伦萨的事，knights似乎会在校园里做些招募新成员的工作。”  
“嗯，我是有听说，这些都由现任的王来负责啦，我只要听从命令就好。”  
就像很久以前一样，原来是这样吗？  
“这就是你的期望吗？”  
Leo露出有些难过的表情，英智发觉自己跨出了一步，但绝对是最糟的一步。  
“我只是来看你的，为什么要讨论组合的事情，啊啊好麻烦，这些事等你出院以后和朱樱说不就好了，我现在已经不是knights的队长了。”  
“抱歉，我不说这些了。你想要听我唱歌吧？”  
Leo也许并不那么喜欢自己的歌声，他突然想到，自己在那个时候就知道，leo当着他们的面说过那些话，他知道那个人一直在leo的身边，现在也在，以后也一样，他们会一起去意大利。  
他用舞台上的歌声回应leo，无论如何，leo给他的曲子总是最合心意的。也许曾经leo试图逃离那个世界到他的身边，因为leo不知道他正身处那个世界的核心位置，现在也是如此。不，现在leo已经知道了，所以他再也不会真正来到自己身边，这里不再是他渴望的地方了。  
“天使？”  
“嗯。”  
“我要走了，濑名一直催我收拾行李好啰嗦，就像我妈一样。”  
他轻轻握住leo的手，leo也回握。大约是因为参加很多音乐会的缘故，他的指尖能摸到清晰的老茧，指节上也留有时常用笔的痕迹。这些是因为他的计划，或者也因为濑名泉。他有些希望只是因为自己导致leo变成如今的样子，尽管他清楚并不只是这样。这是包揽罪恶同时满足的些许虚荣心。  
他们再次接吻，leo狼狈地倒在床上，那只病态苍白的手按住他的后脑，揉乱了他的头发，当他们松开彼此，leo喘着气坐在床边，然后被英智抱住。  
“天使你抱得太紧了……”  
“天使？唔唔，我……哈哈，说起来朱樱虽然当了队长，但还会因为吃甜品被濑名说教呢，最近knights真是前所未有的和谐啊，虽然我们本来不是那种组合来着。不知不觉彼此就了解了很多呢。唔……”  
英智放下手，leo仍然挂在他的身上，过了一会儿也松开他，坐了起来。  
“我很喜欢天使，不过……”  
应该打断他，英智知道他会说什么，但他不想真的听到这些话，在没有说出口前，他们都可以假装不知道。  
“我做不到，不不，不是做不到，天使还是天使，但是……嗯，唔……拥抱的话，kiss的话，我都欢迎哦，只是……”  
就像被砍断了腿，即使再接上去，中间也会有一道丑陋的疤痕。  
“啊啊，语言为什么有这样的界限，明明有那么多不能用语言表达的东西。天使你明白我的意思吧。”  
他们不再能像以前那样了，他曾经将leo从脑海中抹去，leo曾经被他刺痛，他们之间的伤口已经愈合，但留下了一条揭下就会流血的伤疤。这是可以假装看不见，但触碰就会疼痛的疤痕。明明是自己在leo身上划下的，为什么自己也会疼痛？  
“我也认为这样就好。“  
Leo盯着他看了一会儿，站起来和他道别。  
“我感觉好很多了，也许这几天就可以出院了，你不用来看我了，这两天都麻烦你了。“  
“唔……“  
一定是这几天做了太多的梦，英智想，他该打起精神考虑事务所的工作了。比起不可挽回之事，重视眼前的事才是他应该做的。即使知道会得到如今的结果，那也是他必然会迈出的一步，leo不是他的同路人，即使是令人艳羡的天才，惹人喜爱的孩子。  
在他们初次结识的时候，在他发觉leo的身份比自己预想要复杂时，注意力不自觉集中起来，产生了一种令人眩晕的兴奋，就像偶然捡到的贝壳里有异乎寻常的珍宝，从那个时候开始，他就已经敲定了计划。从一开始，他就想要利用leo，从一开始，他们就误解了对方的意思。现在并不是改变，只是他们都看清了彼此，看清了他们的不同，他们注定要走向不同的地方。  
只是偶尔也希望，即使走在不同的道路上，也能看到灵魂深处相似的形状。抛去隐喻的内涵，只肤浅地歌唱相同的曲调，哪怕只是一个小节。


End file.
